Talk:Duncan the Black
If no one has ever seen him activating the monster skill...did we discover the skill through SoC then?--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:42, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Upon dealing damage to Duncan, the monster skill icon pops up on your display. There you can read the skill description. It appears to an inherent buff as he never needs to pause to recast the skill. ::Yeah I noticed it when I fought him tonight...and through about 30 minutes of fighting him it never popped up so yeah...it's inherent.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:49, 5 September 2007 (CDT) This is what I wrote on GWO for the readers, maybe someone can use it here as well: Duncan the Black with heroes and henchman. http://www.mypicshare.com/u1k6xj9rpic.html Teambuild: Healer Zophar (Smite Monk) - Signet of Judgement Acolyte Sous (Fire ele) - Elemental Attunement Zhed Shadow (Fire ele) - Mindblast Olias (curses necro) - Spitefull Spirit Ate of D K (degen ranger) - Burning arrow Thalkora (heal monk) - LoD Dunkuro (heal monk) - LoD Herta (Earth ele) - No idea, she was just there to fill the team. Strategy: Zophar (my brother) used his smiting skills on Duncan while taking the most damage. Ate of D K (me) stood there with a longbow giving Duncan poison and burning for constant degen/damage. The elementalist never attacked Duncan since we set them so they kill all the spirits on our side and Zophar and me could attack without taking to much damage. As you can see, we didn't have a prot monk with us, only two Light of Deliverance monks which was enough. Herta had no job, I could have taken my Broad Head Arrow (Acolyte Jin) with us, because that would be our normal build which did everything else. But Zophar was quick wich leaving and so we had Herta. How long did it take? In the screenshot you can see that it was a total of 41min for the whole area, 10min on Duncan I think (Based on the bars of the consumables which last 30min) What did we get? The chest contains 2 drops + a green armor part for heroes. We both had an Onyx Gemstone . Zophar got an additional golden item and I got a Diamond as second drop. Completing the quest gave us - 5000 Norn points, - 10 Master of the North points, - 15.000xp and - 2,750. Any tips? yes, don't do this with real people. Just Heroes and Henchman will be the quickest ;) We used some consumables that we found during questing for some boosts. We didn't need them in the end I think, but the attack speed buff was cool for my ranger. Greetings, Ate and Zophar(86.82.36.54 11:21, 5 September 2007 (CDT)). ::I concur, smiting skills + degeneration appears to be highly effective in damaging Duncan. Hmm... would Duncan be named actual the real-life Duncan Black aka Atrios? I've never read his blogs before though. --Xiu Kuro 21:42, 9 September 2007 (CDT) HP How much HP does this guy has, I was henching him a couple hours ago and used SV necro hero, it took more that 70 attacks/spells for him to fall, now as blood magic on my hero was 15, he lost 100 hp with each attack/spell he made making his total hp over 70,000, so I wonder is that even possible? The only creature I ever met with this amount of health was Rotscale in HM.--Glass 21:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) 70 * 100 = 7,000...not 70,000 Best guess is around 24,000. He can take an absolute beating from spec'ed 18 blood SV @ 115 per hit. I think that his name is racist. It could'nt have been, Duncan The Guy At The End Of The Dungeon, no, it HAD to be Duncan The BLACK. :Explain how the name Suffix "The black" is Racist? --Alari 17:14, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::i'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic but it could be taken the wrong way :I know its totaly unfair against all the other coloured people. I mean Duncan kicks *ss, meh they shoul have called him Duncan the White-- (√iktor) 03:21, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Considering both the name "Duncan" and the surname "Black" are Scottish in origin there is nothing even remotely racist towards blacks about this. The offbase QQing about racism is getting old quick. :You guys lack of sarcasm detection sucks. The White Mantle are racist as well. --Blue.rellik 22:55, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::I agree that he is racist. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 22:57, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::It should be 'Duncan the Rainbow' --Blue.rellik 22:59, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::::He's a slave driver, not a hippie.--Alari 23:07, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::He's a racist slave driver --Blue.rellik 23:19, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Black(jeffries is a black SOB) is the shade of objects that do not reflect light in any part of the visible spectrum. From wikipedia: Scientifically, black is not a hue (color); a black object absorbs all the colors of the visible spectrum and reflects none of them. This is sometimes confused with black being called 'a mixture of all colors', but that is not the case. In fact, an object emitting or reflecting all colors is perceived as white. Sometimes black is described as an "achromatic color"; in practice, black can be considered a color, e.g., the black cat or black paint. Black magic is an evil form of magic, often connected with death. ::::::Duncan: Tallest of the Midgets. ::Wahahahaha! what ignorant people around here!! Black means Dark, the dark side, a Bad guy!--[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 17:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Spirits? The notes mention using Swap to move his spirits, but there are no spirits listed in his skill set. Are they actual Binding Rituals, or are they "special" spirits, like the ones in Sunjiang District? Either way, what are they? 141.233.30.23 18:54, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :"In the dungeon levels linked to Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight random ritualist spirits will spawn as you progress throughout the dungeon. These spirits include Disenchantment, Pain, Recuperation, and Shadowsong. Even if they are killed, these spirits will respawn after a set period of time." Note on slavers exile page.24.47.18.113 23:51, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::If I move his spirits and then kill them, will they respawn on their last position or their original one? Organism X 15:49, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::They respawn on their last position, but you don't need to kill them if they are far away from your position.--Rubina 21:26, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Axe I was under the impression that the axe was dropped from the chest. Does it drop from both?--4.243.43.132 01:55, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Mesmer Build I tried the mesmer build or suggested skills this evening with a group. It was a painfully slow process. (We didn't have any necros.) There have to be other, faster ways of killing Duncan using a mesmer. Anyone have any build thoughts? I'm working on something and I'll post about it once I'm done. Butterflybangs 04:58, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Have you considered Wastrel's Worry? This along with Power Spike, Overload and some e-management would probably work. Illusionary Weaponry might also be worth a look theres a chance it might not trigger Duncan's Defense. If those don't work you could try the old DoA Mesmer Echo chain Cry of Pain...Fc(8)/Insp(9)/Ill(12), Conjure Phantasm/ Arcane Conundrum/ Cry of Pain/ Arcane Echo/ Echo/ Ether Feast/ Ether Signet/ Resurrection Chant. You probably won't have a BiP to fuel the crazy energy demands of this build so dropping the self heal and probably conundrum in favor of more inspiration line e-management is a good idea. Also this requires a suitably high Sunspear Rank to really be effective like r7 minimum. Necromancers really are the fastest way to kill Duncan in the current setup but this build with a lot of e-management would do ok. ::There is no fast way to kill this guy, he has an insane amount of HP. But with a little of patience two monks keeping up two necros using SV and SS and spamming sig of sorrows kills him just fine. Instead of bringing those skills you might want to go Illusion and stack 10 degen on him and use Clumsiness and Ineptitude since they work on wand attacks also. Also using Thievery so he doesn't use any skills so the monks don't have to heal as much. 04:33, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::Duncan has a little thing called natural resistance that turns most hexes and conditions into a waste of energy. While he may be vulnerable to degeneration the energy can be much better spent on direct damage. Wastrel's Worry takes advantage of his half duration ending in 1.5 seconds for the spells full effect. Its cheap spammable direct damage roughly equivalent to SoS. The 10 pips of degeneration = 20 health per second lasting @ 10 Illusion for a maximum of 8 seconds (half duration) of the longest lasting illusion degen hex Crippling Anguish. This would only be 160 health due to degeneration costing you at least 25 energy to maintain (Crippling Anguish+Conjure Phantasm). In that same time span (8 seconds) for the same amount of energy (25) with Domination @ 10 you could produce 225dmg from Wastrel's, @ 16 Domination 340dmg. It should be very easy to sneak Wastrel's in between his castings especially if you use a cheap casting time increase to cover like Stolen Speed. If its a speed kill you want, degeneration, unless its lifesteal like Life Siphon to help the healer monk, is a waste of energy vs. Duncan. ::::I just killed Duncan less than 15 minutes ago. Although we didn't initially plan to do it the Signet of Sorrows way, we did resort to it. I was running this: ::::What we did was let Necro take aggro, monks using PS on him, then attack Duncan from the right side of the stairs. Heroes were smiter+SF ele (were flagged to focus on spirits) while our mindblast ele was sacrificed for Signet of Sorrows. We had a BA ranger too. Now, what I did was use MoR and cast Backfire, Pain Inverter, & Cry of pain. While they recharged, I used Mistrust & Guilt to randomly interrupt. Don't just stand there casting though, cast one spell, move back and then cast another spell and run back etc..We did need an Armor of Salvation & Powerstone to get it right at first. Finished the whole thing in 1 hour & 29 mins :D. Our team build was inspired by Zophar & Ate from the above post Gabe 19:26, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Duncan's Defense When it turns the damage back on you, what type of damage is it? Does it mirror the type of damage you're doing -- IE IE Searing Flames comes back to you as fire damage, Hundred Blades comes back as slashing, etc -- or do you just get health deducted? Also, do you take damage multiple times for Damage Over Time spells, like Meteor Shower?--Ruse 01:19, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes. Chu 01:54, 8 October 2007 (UTC) The damage is just sheer damage (not any type or lifesteal) and equivalent to what you do to him unless a reduction skill like Protective Spirit is in place. It will always show up as "Duncan's Defense x(however many hits)". His skill will trigger off nearly every single damage source in the game and for every single hit. The only exceptions are non player based damage sources like Spiteful Spirit or Spoil Victor both of which have been in use down there forever. Signet of Sorrow will also trigger his defense and while it makes for a faster kill requires a constant attention to healing. As a side note, his skill can work against him; I completed the dungeon with heroes and henchmen. The heroes were Gwen (interrupts and spirit management), Livia (MM, resurrection), and Xandra (spirit spammer), and I used Mhenlo, Lina, Talon and Devona for the hench. I played an SS Necro/A (assassin so I could use Swap on his spirits) using Spiteful Spirit, Pain Inverter, and Insidious Parasite. Gwen, Xandra and I were within his agro range, with me nearest the stairs; Livia & the henchmen were flagged slightly behind us and raised people as necessary. Those in agro range were spaced such that no more than one peson could be struck by his attacks at any given time. Livia in addition to rezing with Rebirth, made jagged horrors out of any that fell using Jagged Bones. These horrors not only caused bleeding, but, more importantly, when Duncan is pain inverted while casting Spirit Rift, takes 80 damage for each creature struck which in this case worked out to around 680 damage for him for each batch of minions. The same for Xandra and her spirits, although she was less effective. SV would have been faster than SS against him, for sure, but I found the dungeon itself was easier to navigate with SS. Anyway, this build certainly isn't optimized or the best but it does lead to interesting possible strategies to use his own abilities against him. I'd be interested in seeing more combinations used to make both getting to Duncan and killing him more efficent. Dr Needles 07:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The first Ritualist dwarf Man it's about dam time that ANet finally made a dwarf that is a ritualist. to bad it's not a boss (from what i know of) because i'd be doin Duncan the Black (dungeon) just for capturing his elite skill, if he had one. Bug Note I don't think Duncan's skill is bugged. He's got armor, right? And it's probably not exactly 60. So I was thinking perhaps in reality, Duncan's skill does the Base damage back to you, as oppose to the actual damage done to him. Mesodreth Blackwing 21:41, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :"it has actually been observed to redirect 75% to 200% of the damage dealt to him". Well, that corresponds to something like a jump of at least 50 armor rating, maybe closer to 60. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:59, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::Is the 75-200% refering to the same spell/dmg source? Maybe he has, for example, +armor against fire dmg and -armor against slashing dmg and the dmg dealt back is, like Mesodreth Blackwing suggests, the base dmg, ie not reduced by armor? I have never fought him, so I am just speculating. 78.156.203.143 16:22, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Theoretically possible, but I find it not very likely. Inherent buffs/debuffs don't typically vary to the point of have a difference greater than 40 (whereas we are looking at something close to 60), not to mention there seems no reason to expect him to have particular weaknesses against any damage type, so that would be quite random. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:49, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Cleanup This page needs a cleanup, BAD! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:21, 19 October 2007 (UTC)